With the rapid development of display techniques, the display panels having the function of fingerprint recognition have been gradually popularized. At present, for contributing to lightening and thinning of the display panels, a fingerprint recognition unit comprising a thin-film transistor is typically used in the display panels.
An existing fingerprint recognition unit typically comprises a photosensitive device having photoelectric conversion properties. The photosensitive device is mainly composed of a semiconductor having the function of photoelectric conversion (simply referred to as a photoelectric semiconductor), for example a PIN or PN type semiconductor, or a Schottky type semiconductor. At present, in the process of producing a thin-film transistor comprising a photoelectric semiconductor, the photoelectric semiconductor needs to be etched in a patterning process after a layer of a photoelectric semiconductor thin-film is deposited. In the etching process for the photoelectric semiconductor, since the photoelectric semiconductor thin-film is relatively thick and a relatively large amount of overetching will be added, it will easily result in the damage to the electrode metal under the photoelectric semiconductor and the problem electrode overetching occurs. After the electrode metal is damaged, the electrical connection properties of the electrode will be deteriorated, and there may be cases such as broken circuit, bad conduction, and the like, leading to unreliable product quality and reduction of product qualification rate.